Love Fever
by Ulrich-girl
Summary: Yumi becomes only virtual, like Aelita, things keep happening to her, through these things Ulrich's love for yumi is tested and taken to the limit. My first code lyoko fic! PG13 just to be safe. Updated with chapter 9!
1. Relization

This is my first Cpde Lyoko fanfic so go easy on me in the reviews! lol  
Code Lyoko  
Love Fever  
Chapter 1: Relization  
Yumi woke up with an abrupt start. Her eyes were big, she was covered in sweat, and she was cold and clamy. Her head ached. She shivered.  
"IT's really cold in here.." she whispered shaking. "HA-CHOO!" Yumi suddenly sneezed. She grabbed a tissue, and didn't notice Xana's sign glowing on it. She blew her nose and sneezed again. "I really have to start stop playing in the rain and staying up so late." She grabebd her bathrobe and walked into the living room to check the tempature outside. 75 degrees. Why was she so cold? She sniffed again. Yumi decided she was probly just really tired and went back to sleep.  
  
Ulrich got up earlier then usual. Odd was still fast asleep. He grabbed his clothes, since he was wearing his pijamas and went off to take a shower. When he was walking down the hall he saw Sissy.  
"Oh Ulrich dear! I was wondering if you would help me carry my towel, it seems so heavy-" Sissy began.  
"Yes, heavy for a weak person like you." Ulrich smirked at his own joke. He had cut her off too, and he scores!  
"Hmph!" Sissy walked away. Ulrich went back to what he was doing and walked to the showers.  
  
Odd woke up late, again. Ulrich walked in.  
"Morning sleeping beauty." said Ulrich his voice merry. Odd laughed gleefully.  
"Hey thats not funny!" HE relized.  
"Your a quick one." Ulrichs voice dripped with sarcasm.  
"You'd be surprised." Odd began to protest.  
"Yeah, yeah come on if you don't hurry you'll be late." said Ulrich picking up his cell phone.  
"I'm going, I'm going" Odd got dressed and he and Ulrich went to class. They met Jeremy there.  
"Ulrich?" called the science Teacher.  
"Present."  
"Odd?" she called.  
"Yes?" Odd asked obviosly not paying attention, then relizing what he had done he quickly said "Present."  
"Jeremy?" her voice was now sounded dull and boring, since they heard it every day.  
"Present." he called.  
"Good, Yumi?" she called. Ulrich odd, and Jeremy suddenly relized she wasn't there.  
"Yumi?" the teacher called again.  
"Psst Jeremy did Yumi call you last night." Ulrich asked whispering to Jeremy.  
"No. You?" Jeremy replied.  
"I dunno actually." Ulrich said doubting himself for being so stupid.  
"Excuse me, may I please go to the restroom?" Ulrich asked.  
"Yes, you may." the teacher responded, but before she finished Ulrich had dashed out of the room. He checked his messages.  
"Bingo!" he yelled quietly.  
Dear Ulrich,  
I don't know how it happened but it seems my daughter Yumi has caught an awful cold, so we took her to the hospital. Please pick up her homework. Also we were wondering if you knew anythis about this wierd sign on her forehead.  
sincerly,  
Yumi's parents. Ulrich quickly IM'ed Jeremy and Odd. "Xana." he said under his breath typing in Z attack! Hoping they wouldn't get cought looking at there cell phone. Ulrich ran over the the hospital.  
  
hows that for my first Code lyoko fanfic 


	2. Yumi's heart

Awesome reviews, thank you so much everyone, ok here we go: Shadw: Thank you so much, loved the review! rebekah : Thank's for the great review, you asked for romance and here it comes! Red the Dragon : The tissue is a Xana tissue, I wasn't really thinking at the time, I decided for it to be a tissue, not a bear, not medicene(Hey I should've done medicene! oh well..) You get the point. !!-!!!!!-!!-!!!!-!!!!!!-!!!!!!!!-!!!-!!!!!!-!!!-!!!-!!!!-!!!!-!!!!!-!!!-!!!-  
!!-!!!-!!!!-!!!-!-!!!!!!!-!!!!!!!-  
Chapter 2: Yumi's heart  
Ulrich arived at the Hospital with great timing.  
"Um hello, I'd like to see Yumi please." Ulrich talked to the Nurse.  
"Oh her, yes room 76." said the Nurse writing on her clipboard rapidly.  
"Thank you!" he yelled running through the halls bearly missing other people. He ran up the staires going as quickly as he could. Room 69.......70....71......72....73...74...75...76! Ulrich skidded into the room. Yumi laid on a hospital mat, her eyes were closed. Ulrich didn't see the sign, but he trusted Yumi's parents did. Yumi had all sorts of tubes going into her body. Yumi's parent's held her right hand. Ulrich came over to her, he brushed the hair away from her angel like face. He held her other hand squeezing tightly. Yumi was tossing in her sleep. Ulrich shook her shoulder gently.  
"Yumi! wake up." he said gently. Her eyes shot open, her breathing was shallow, and her hand felt cold. Yumi groaned.  
"Ulrich.............don't let him take me....." Yumi cried her eyes were filled with soft tears.  
"Shhh, it's ok Yumi, You'll be ok." Ulrich scooted closer to her still holding her cold and clammy hand. Ulrich looked at Yumi's parent's, they looked tired and worried, when had this happened?  
"Ulrich...he's taking me away. I don't want to go!" Yumi sobbed tears reluctantly falling. The nurse came in.  
"Only one visiter at a time please." She said cruely. Yumi's parent's decided to leave Yumi and Ulrich alone, rather relutantly they left Yumi's side and stepped out of the room. Ulrich hugged her.  
"I'm sorry to tell you parent's, but Yumi has a fatal heart disease, if she survives.....it'll be.........interesting..." the Nurse said aloud to the parents, Ulrich heard this.  
"Ulrich....HE's TAKING ME DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME!!!" She said crying her eyes out. Yumi started fading, like they were in a virtual world.  
Jeremy called Ulrich.  
"Ulrich I figured out what Xana'a planning! HE made it so that when people die in the real world it like in the virtual world, if yumi fades away, she'll be like Relita (sp?) stuck virtual forever!" Jeremy said over the phone. Yumi heard this and burst into even more tears, the tears fell now more then ever. Ulrich held her closer. He could feel her shallow breaths on his face.  
"Yumi whatever happens I want you to know something....." He held her face up. Yumi looked into his face.  
"W-what." she asked her eyes filled woth less tears then before.  
"I want you to know that I...love you Yumi." he said, he hugged her closer, they leaned closer and closer.  
  
"Odd be carefull you just lost 30 life points!!!" Yelled Jeremy directly after Odd got hit by a crab.  
"so...I have 80 points left to kill these crabs?" Odd asked his math failing him miserably.  
"NO you have 70 life points to get Relita to the tower!" yelled Jeremy about to explode.  
"Chill!" he yelled killing the crab with one of his arrows.  
  
Yumi and Ulrich kissed but as soon as it ended Yumi faded away.  
"YUMI!!!!" Ulrich fell to the floor in tears. 


	3. Yumi's new life and Ulrich's loss

Wow, so many reviews, thanks for telling me how to spell Aelita. And also I usually update every day, but I was gone for the weekend, and next week on tuesday I'll be leaving this country, so all my stories will be paused for a while.  
Chapter 3: Yumi's new life, and Ulrichs loss  
Yumi appeared in Lyoko, only she was weak, and tired. Her eyes pierced shut and she blacked out in lyoko. Jeremy spotted her on his computer screen.  
"Odd I've spotted another...thing? on my computer, could you bring Aelita there and check it out please. Odd narrowly doged a crabs blast.  
"Yeah sure, right after I finish my 'Tea Party' said Odd sarcasticly, as he shot an arrow straight into the Crabs Xana sign. "Come on Princess we need to get to this....figure Jeremy's talking about. Odd explained, and ran with Aelita closely behind him. ODd reached the so called figure.  
"Uh Jeremy I believe we have another princess." Odd said picking up a girl with a tiara across her forehead. It was Yumi with a tiara......  
  
Ulrich knew he couldn't explain what happened to Yumi's parent's so instead, he ran out of the hospital, hoped and his skateboard, and went to the Factory.  
"Jeremy! Yumi faded she's stuck in the virtual world now, isn't she?!" Ulrich ran up to Jeremy, shaking him, trying to get awnsers.  
"I'm afraid your right, Ulrich." said Jeremy adjusting his glasses. Ulrich ran into the elevator, and went down one level. He ran into the scanner without a word.  
"Transfer Ulrich, Virtulazation." said Jeremy as Ulrich landed next to Odd and Aelita.  
"YUMI!" Ulrich gently, and hurridly took her from Odd's arms.  
"Now we have to virtualize two people..." Jeremy sighed, he knew Ulrich would be after him 24/7 now to get the virtualization program up. Yumi had no heat coming from her body, she was no longer a human, but a virtual program. Yumi's awoke.  
"Ulrich...." she hugged him. Ulrich hugged her back. Yumi saw the other's and blushed.  
"Hello princess." said Odd gigling slightly.  
"Huh? Oh.." She felt the tiara across her forehead, her hair was longer two, it was as long as sissy's only with dark blue highlights. Yumi sighed.  
"No protecting me." she said not wanting to be a burden, too late for that, Ulrich and Odd had already started battling three crabs. Yumi growled, she was not goiung to be protected. She ran out on to the battle field. The crabs shot at Ulrich, the shot was only an inch from blowing ulrich into a hole in the ground. But a fan came whirling in front of Ulrich, the fan was hit with the blast.  
"It's ok. I've got lots more" said Yumi smiling. Ulrich smiled at her then came over and lectured her.  
"Yumi, you could've gotten hit! Don't do that ever again!" yelled Ulrich. Yumi looked stunned.  
"You don't want me too save you?! I'm not a damsel in distress, I can fight to Ulrich!" she yelled. Ulrich stood defensivly.  
"YUMI YOU ARE A DAMSEL IN DISTRESS!!!!" Ulrich yelled. Yumi looked hurt.  
"Sorry I'm not Sissy." Yumi said running off, Ulrich noticed then that tears had been spilling from her eyes.  
"Wait, Yumi!" he called, but it was too late. She was somewhere far off in Lyoko. Yumi was far away in the desert region, and they had been in the ice region.  
She sat down on a piece of ice, her head in her hands. Tears spilled from her eyes. A crab appeared. Sneaking up behind her. It raised a claw, the claw came down on Yumi.  
"YUMI!!!!" Ulrich cried running over to her.  
"Yumi, 70 life points lost!" cried Jeremy. Ulrich held Yumi in his hands.  
"I'm sorry Yumi..." he said kissing her on the cheek.  
"I'm sorry too Ulrich.." Yumi said weakly. She kissed him on the lips, actually Ulrich was going to, so they kissed eachother on the lips again. Yumi blushed. Ulrich smiled, he had felt a heat coming from her body.  
"When we return to the past Yumi will still be stuck in Lyoko." said Jeremy. Odd had led Aelita to the tower. And she was typing Lyoko that moment.  
"I love you Ulrich." said Yumi smiling. "I'll be safe with Aelita." she said.  
"I love you too Yumi. And I'll visit you after school, kay?" he asked.  
"Sure." she said.  
"Return to the past now!" yelled Jeremy. A light engulfed the area.  
  
the next chapter is coming quicker then usual. In the next chapter Jeremy get the virtualization program working, but can they virtualize Yumi in time to save her. Xana takes Yumi, and is trying to overcome her in evil, if they don't virtualize ehr quickly enough Yumi could be there new enemy! 


	4. Chapter 4: Everything means nothing if I...

lolo313 : Thank you!!!

JQLN : Thank's sooo much for the great review!

starfires biggest fan : Smiles, thanks for the good review, bye the way, I can't really imagine Yumi with a tiara either. lol. I don't know why Odd calls Aelita princess.

Great reviews, just so you know I only do individual thanks when there's only a couple reviews for that chaper.  
**Chapter 4: Everything means nothing if I ain't got you baby**

_Some people live for the fortune. Some people live just for the fame, Some people live for the power yeaaahhh. Some people live just to play the game.  
_ Yumi and Aelita sat in a tower. Yumi wore a green layered short skirt that ended two inches before her knees. It was a dark blue, a see-through light blue, and then a lighter see-through blue. The skirt didn't wrap around her, instead it flowed out, not alot. Seaquins began the skirt at the top. The shirt was conected to the skirt, it was a leotard, blue velvet. Sequins began the top on the shirt which was a c neck. Then she has blue and light blue layered sleeves that were just straps the fabris flowed out a bit, the sleeves were below her shoulders, sequins started them two. On the chest was a black flower. Her tiara was silver and in the middle two emeralds stood next to a sapphire, the sapphire was lined with tiny dimonds. Her fan colors changed, they were now different shades of black, blue, and green. Her feet were bare. If you didn't get any of this just imagine her with her usual outfit and the tiara and blue highlights.  
Yumi sighed this was not fun, she'd rather be in history class, at least there she was with Ulrich. Aelita suddenly opened her eyes, feeling pulsations.  
"Jeremy's not here, how about we go check it out?" Yumi asked trying to take of the annoying tiara.  
"Sure!" said Aelita, they both left the tower. Yumi had her fan out. Aelita looked around hiding behind a tree. Yumi reluctantly was behind her. A dark shadow came over Yumi. Suddenly a muffled scream was heard and she dissapeared.  
Ulrich felt something was wrong. Jeremy had gone too his room. Aelita said Yumi screamed and this dark shadow took her away. Jeremy hurried to the factory and called Ulrich.  
"Ulrich Yumi's dissapeared!" wrote Jeremy. Ulrich read this and politly asked to go to the bathroom. As soon as he left the room he ran to the factory.  
_Some people think that the phisical pains deifne was within, and I been there before, that lifes a bore so far.  
_ Ulrich got into the elevator. He stepped into the scanner. Odd had been contacted too, he had just arrived also.  
"Scanner Ulrich. Scanner Odd. Trasnfer Ulrich. Transfer Odd. Virtulization." said Jeremy. Ulrich and Odd arived in the forest region. Yumi was tied to.....A CRAB? Her whole body was glowing red and her eyes were shut tight.  
"YUMI!" Ulrich screamed. But Yumi couldn't hear him.  
"Join me Yumi, all hope is gone. Ulrich Odd and Jeremy are dead. Sissy killed them." Xana said. Yumi was inside her mind, trapped in darkness.  
"No....Ulrich.....I love him....he'll be ok, I know it!" she screamed, no one could here her but Xana.  
"He's gone Yumi, but it's ok I'll be your boyfriend." said Xana sneering as he took Ulrich's form. "I was never really bad, I juts always wanted you to be my boyfriend, Sissy wanted to kill Ulrich the whole time. Yumi saw a picture, that she didn't know was not true. Xana had made it, but she didn't know that. Ulrich was on the ground bleeding, and sissy was holding a bloody knife in his stomach. Yumi lost it. She was in tears.  
"Ulrich....." she muttered. And passed out.  
"Yumi!" Ulich tried to wake her up. "No..." he saw her pass out. "NO! She means everything to me odd....please say she'll be alright." Ulrich was in tears. Odd comforted him.  
"It'll be ok buddy." he said, knowing it might not be.  
_ Some people want it all, but I don't want anything at all. If it ain't you baby, If I ain't got you baby. Some people want Tommy greens, some people just want everything. But everything means NOTHING if I ain't got you! Yeahh._

Yumi was awake in her head. she saw a star. It shone on her. She heard Ulrich voice.  
"I love you two Yumi." he had said.  
"ULRICH'S NOT DEAD!" she yelled through gritted teeth. Xana was taken back. 'Where did she get the hope, I thought I had her!' Xana thought.  
"Ohhhh Xana, TIME TO PLAY!!" she yelled throwing her fan at him. Xana dissapeared, not gone for good, but for the week. Yumi awoke on the crab. She took her fan and stabbed the Xana sign. It dissapeared. She landed on the ground with a thud. "Ulrich, Odd!" she yelled, they saw her and ran over. She smiled.  
"How's that for an adventure?"she asked. Yumi smiled. Aelita came over.  
"YUMI! WE thought you were gone!" she yelled. She hugged Yumi. Yumi laughed. Jeremy wiped the sweat from his face. "phew.." he sighed. Ulrich didn't talk much, when the others had been de-virtualized, and Aelita went back to a tower. Ulrich and Yumi smiled.  
"Yumi, would you....could you maybe...." Ulrich blushed. Yumi gigled.  
"Yes, of course I'll be your girlfriend Ulrich!" she said and kissed him on the cheek. Jeremy smiled, he could still see them on his screen.  
"Ok Ulrich we don't need to return to the past so I'm de-virtualizing you." said Jeremy smiling.  
"Ok, bye Yumi stay out of trouble." said Ulrich kissing her back on the cheek.  
  
This chapter was based on a song, If I ain't got you baby, by Alicia Keys. Any suggestion, or complaints for anything? Review please!


	5. Ulrich's dream

AWESOME REVIEWS! Here we go Kawaii34girl : Uhh....THANK YOU, I'll update soon, and hopefully finish before Tuesday. starfires biggest fan : I'll update soon, I love that song too, thanks a bunch! Singingstarqt :Thank you, and I also hope I'll update soon!   
  
Chapter 5: Ulrich's dream  
Ulrich came out of the scanner.  
"So, are you and your VIRTUAL girlfriend gonna go out?" Odd asked smiling and leaning against the wall. Ulrich sudenly pinned him against the wall. "HEY!" odd yelled. Ulrich's eyes had fire burning in them. Behind Ulrich Jeremy took his finger and slid it across his throat motioning Odd had said something wrong.  
"SHE IS NOT VIRTUAL." Ulrich managed through gritted teeth. Aelita looked worried. Yumi had two silent tears, which weren't actually there, running down her face.  
"Virtual........." they all heard Yumi whisper in horror. Odd felt ashamed, he really needed to think before he said something. Aelita took Yumi's hand.  
"Yumi, it's ok, I'm virtual too, Jeremy is going to bring you and me back to earth. I have faith in him, have faith Yumi." said Aelita trying despratly to comfort Yumi.  
"Odd's right...............I can't be human....if I can't cry." said Yumi, they all new if she could cry tears would be pouring.  
"Yumi...." Ulrich let go of Odd. "It'll only be a while till your here again,please have faith in JEremy like Aelita." Ulrich said.Yumi's face had horror all over it.  
"I'm not real.." she muttered..."I have faith in you Jeremy." said Yumi finnally, she flashed him a smile.  
"Thank you Yumi, it means everthing to me that you have faith in me." Jeremy stared into her virtual eyes. Yumi stared into his eyes. Jeremy seemed to be in a trance, as Yumi was. Ulrich saw this.  
"Jeremy!" he said shaking his shoulder. the stare was broken.  
"Oh yes, sorry about that Yumi, Ulrich." said Jeremy. Aelita was still smiling. Yumi smiled also.  
"Bye Ulrich." said Yumi with a lovely smile. Ulrich smiled back.  
"Bye Yumi." he said and walked away to get his skateboard. Od and Jeremy also left.  
Ulrich rested down in his bed, it had been a long day and he was tired. Dreamland encased Ulrich. HE was fighting a bunch of crabs, 6 on is own to be exact. He had ten life points left, and if he lost, he would be shot off a cliff. He was doing really well, blocking every hit. Yumi was there two, on the other side of the mountian, but still watching. Odd was battling some other crabs on another part of the mountian. Aelita was with Yumi.  
"HEy buddy, I have 70 life points what about you?" Odd asked shoting some more laser arrows.  
"I (blocks a shot) have 10 (blocks another shot) life points!" Ulrich yelled back. He kept blocking the shots, Yumi and Aelita were worried, but chained down. Yumi struggled in her chains.  
Suddenly Odd had a vision, Yumi blocked ulrich hit, and fell down the mountian.  
"Yumi, don't block any of Ulrich's hits ok, if you manage to get out of the chains." Odd yelled to her. She ignored him. She managed to grab her fan and cut her chains. Yumi cut Aelita's too.  
"Aelita head for the tower!" yelled Yumi. Aelita ran for the tower. Yumi started killing some of the monsters Ulrich was fighting. She threw her fan hiting one once. Then she threw her fan again. Direct hit. The crab blew up. Only 3 more monsters. Yumi discovered a new power, she jumped up, and out of instinct she threw her flower on her chest at the monster. The flower hit the Xana sign and attached to it then the flower exploded, the crab died. 2 more. Ulrich jumped on top of a crab and stuck his sword in the Xana sign. One more. The crab cought Ulrich off gaurd. It shot at him. The laser was only a second away from him. Yumi jumped in front of him. Then in slow motion:  
"Yumi! Nooooooooo" Ulrich yelled. Yumi looked at him lovingly. She mouthed I love you, and then the shot hit her sending her off the edge. Ulrich woke up breathing heavily, in out in out. He breather quickly. He took out his ear plugs and looked out the window, everything was normal. Except he saw a figure walking across the grounds.  
  
Next time:  
Will Ulrich's dream come true?, if it does will Yumi be gone forever? Who's the figure? Is it Xana? Why am I asking questions??? Idea's? Complaints? Comments? Guesses to the plot or something? Review! 


	6. Surprise!

**Also, a reminder I do not own Code Lyoko.**

****  
** CHAPTER 6: SURPRISE!**

****  
Ulrich grabbed his coat and walked outside. It ws cold out, and really dark. When he got closer to the person he saw someone that loked a lot like.......Yumi? NO it coudn't be! Jeremy came out from behind her, and Aelita?! and Odd came out. Ulrich couldn't find words to say anything. Aelita and Yumi were still in code Lyoko outfits, but they looked beautiful. Odd smiled happily. Ulrich really was confused.  
"Surprised? Einstien(-sp?) managed to get the virtualization program working as soon as he de-virtualized us almost, only an hour after that he reliezed how to do it!" exclaimed Odd smiling. Ulrich stared at Yumi, her lips shined a glossy shade of redish pink. She was so beautiful, he wanted to just kiss and hug her. Ulrich loved Yumi so much!  
"Oh...." Ulrich was all he could find words to say. Jeremy smiled, and quickly looked at Aelita. Then he continued for Odd.  
"Sorry we couldn't get a hold of you." said Jeremy. Yumi shivered." I forgot to tell you, there's a downside to the virtualization though, It wasn't just Xana when Yumi was sick, she was alredy sick, and already had a problem, Xana just made it so she instead of dieing, would turn evil if his plan worked. So in other words, Yumi's still sick." said Jeremy.  
"Is there a way to fix it?" Ulrich asked finnally able to talk.  
"Well, a doctor might be able to, why don't you and Yumi head down to the imfirmriary. Yumi stepped closer to Ulrich, he grabbed her icy cold hand. Odd smiled evily, he sneaked up behind Ulrich and Yumi and pushed them into each other. Yumi fell first, and Ulrich fell on top of her, he was on his stomach, she on her back, Ulrich got on his knees. Yumi did the same. She reached for the tiara she dropped, Ulrich reached for it too, they were only a inch apart, they were pushed forward by Odd and kissed. Odd laughed. Aelita smiled. Jeremy blushed, kinda actually hoping that would happen to him and Aelita. Yumi coughed when they quickly pulled away. Ulrich though was more confident, he pulled her close and put his arms around her. In the virtual world her hieght had decreased, and he was taller so, he was about three inches taller then Yumi. She hugged him. Odd snikered.  
"I love you Ulrich." yumi said her voice was slightly hoarse from coughing. Yumi kissed him on the cheek lightly. Yumi and Ulrich walked to the imfimirary together. Ulrich kissed her back..ewww lol.  
Aelita looked at Jeremy's longing eyes, it was around midnight. She stepped in front of him, and leaned forward and kissed him on the cheek. Jeremy's face was beet red, but no one could tell. He smiled widely. He kissed her back on the cheek.  
"Why do I feel so happy?" Aelita asked feeling emotions.  
"BEcause your in love with Jeremy." Odd said smiling. Jeremy blushed even more.  
"Hey odd, I'm going to explain some things to Aelita, could you let us talk for a moment." asked Jeremy.  
"Yeah, sure. I'll go see Yumi and Ulrich." Odd felt.....well odd. He ran after Yumi and Ulrich. HE saw a girl, Emily outside, she smiled at him and he smiled back.  
"Am I really falling for Emily?" Odd asked himself.

This was supposed to be a short happy chapter sorry it was so short!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Nightmare come true?

**Those are probly the greatest reviews a girl could get!**

starfires biggest fan : I hope your rymes are cured preety soon. Well.... maybe they'll be cured by the next full moon! Thank you for the wonderful review!

Kawaii34girl : I'm so flattered! I'm glad you like this fic!

rebekah : I'll try!

Georgia Peach: I know, thank you!

Kyo'skitsune: Thank you!  
** Chapter 7: Nightmare come...true?**  
Ulrich waited paitently in the waiting room, Yumi's parent's had come as soon as they heard about Yumi. Ulrich began to get unpaitent, after about 30 minutes or so. Ulrich rocked back and forth in his chair unpatiently. His chair kept creaking back and forth, back and forth. 10 minutes...20...30...agh! Ulrich was about to blow when Odd causualy walked in, instead of running in.  
"Oh thank God your here Odd, I was gonna blow if someone didn't come! I mean besides Yumi's parents, I was so bored. Hey, what took you so long?" Ulrich asked noticing his casual manner.  
"Well Ulrich ol buddy lets just say I saw a certian girl outside..she- nevermind."Odd cut himself off. Ulrich looked his friend in the eye, and was about to say something when the doctor came out.  
"I have good news and bad news, which first?" asked the Doctor.  
"Good."Ulrich replied.  
"Alright then, Yumi will be cured completely!" the doctor announced happily.  
"And the bad news?" A new voice said. Odd turned around, it was Emily.  
"Oh, well...she may fall unconiouss sometimes, and get huge head- ache's, but you can get medicene for that!" said the doctor. Emily slightly smiled.  
"What kind of a doctor does that to his patient!" yelled Ulrich.  
"Any doctor. I, Doctor A. Nax, care for my patients completely." Nax said smiling.  
"Emily here was just with me, I gave her a shot. It a special shot called Anax, yumi will be needing it too."Nax went on. Emily flashed Odd a smile.  
"Wait a second...." Ulrich said, but A. Nax pushed him out of the room. HE saw a girl in the lobby, crying.  
"What's wrong...um, what your name?" Ulrich asked her. She looked at him.  
"My dad's the doctor, I'm Anax, but he hates so much he named me after a shot!" Anax said in tears, there, there now Anax. You want to come with me back to my school, away from your nasty father.  
"Sniff...ok.." she said sniffing, Ulrich brought her to his room that he shared with Odd.  
  
Meanwhile:  
"Yumi, you may go now, here's your medicene." said the nurse smiling.  
"Thank you!" Yumi said nodding in appreciation. She got in her parent's car, but made them drive her to see Ulrich.  
  
Back with Ulrich:  
Anax leaned forward, and pinned Ulrich down for second.  
"Ulrich, would you......maybe be my girlfriend?" asked Anax smiling sweetly.  
Ulrich remembered when he said he wouldn't go to the dance with Milly (or was it Tamia?) and what happened, he knew this was probly part of Xana's plan.  
"Um....well....see I....already" he said, but too late, Anax leaned forward and kissed him just in time for Yumi to see. Yumi felt her head spin, she felt like her heart had just been ripped out. She ran out of the room her head spinning. Odd was outside with Emily. But Yumi didn't trust Emily, how could she be out at midnight? Odd saw Yumi dizzily walking.  
"Yumi!" he yelled catching er before she fell to the ground.  
"I'm fine Odd." Yumi said one hand on her head. "I just saw Anax and Ulrich kissing, the next time you see him, remind him I'm longer his girlfriend, or even his friend!" she was about to go on, but Jeremy called and interupted her speech.  
"Yumi, you and Odd need to get down here, Xana has been matirailized, he or she is a real person! And has brought an army of crabs to defend this one tower!" said Jeremy.  
Yumi and Odd hurried down to the factory.  
"Sanner Yumi. Scanner Odd.." Jeremy did his little speech. "Virtualization." he said Yumi and Odd found Aelita tied in chains to the mountian. Odd started to fight some crabs with Yumi, but they grabbed yumi and chained her up too. Ulrich was still with Anax. Odd couldn't kill 17 crabs alone.  
"Jeremy, I need back up." yelled Odd.  
"Ok, Ulrich's here." said Jeremy the second Ulrich appeared.  
"Oh hey, if we die, Yumi wanted me to tell you she's not your girlfriend or friend anymore." said Odd bringing the now 15 crabs toward Ulrich. 14 crabs now, Ulrich was on the edge of a cliff the seven crabs looked menicing.  
"Ulrich you've only been shot twice and you only have 10 life points!" yelled Jeremy.  
"Odd you have 70." Jeremy sounded more relieved. Odd had a vision of Yumi going to save Ulrich and her falling. Odd looked at Yumi.  
"Yumi don't try and Save Ulrich!" yelled Odd. But Yumi ignored him, instead she reached for her fan and manaed to cut her and Aelita out of chains. Aelita ran for the tower. Yumi started to kill some crabs. Ulrich rememebered his dream. But then the crab shot at him, Ulrich was one inch away from falling off the mountian when Yumi dived forward and was hit. She was blown back, eyes closed, she never mouthed I love you, but she screamed.  
"Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!" she was falling. But Ulrich caught her hand, and he pulled her up. She walked past him and threw her fan and the last crab. Gone, no more crabs. Yumi and Ulrich sat down, Anax appeared behind Ulrich and put some sort of liquid on Ulrich. Yumi never noticed, and neither did Ulrich. Anax left. Ulrich's eyes suddenly glowed red. He raised his sword above Yumi.  
"I'm sorry Ulrich, I mean......Ulrich?! What are you doing, I'm Yumi remember! ULRICH!!!!!!!! It's me Yumi don't try to kill me! I LOVE YOU ULRICH!" Yumi yelled, Ulrich had a tight grasp around yumi's neck, he raised his sword, and....  
  
Ohhhh cliffie! hehehe I'm very evil!


	8. Anax

animegirl : Oh wow I feel so loved! No, 6 was not the last chapter.

Kawaii34girl: Hehehe....I'm 99% evil! and 1% cliffhangers!

Bam Bam Kid Cyclone: You people are way to smart for your own good!   
** Chapter 8: Anax**  
Odd dived for Ulrich and grabbed his knife, Ulrich's hand then pounded on Yumi's head, and she fell unconciouss. Ulrich looked at Odd with a menecing look. Ulrich dived for Odd, but missed. When Aelita returned to the past, Ulrich was still evil, and Yumi was still unconciouss. When yumi awoke she was devastated. Pain ached in her head.  
"Yumi!" Odd yelled seeing she was awake. She had been laying down in Jeremy's room a wet cloth on her forehead. Jeremy turned in his chair to see yumi. Aelita ran over.  
"Yumi, we have something to tell you, we don't know how, but Ulrich's still Xana infected, and has been with Anax the whole day. There's something about Anax.....that I don't like." said Jeremy, pondering.  
"Of course! Didn't you relize Anax is" she fell from her kneeling position, her head ached. "Owwwww." Yumi felt pain encase her body. "AGHHH!" she screamed fight off the pain doctor A. Nax had put in her.  
"Yumi!" Odd held her tightly.  
"I.....h-have to tell you.........Anax and A. nax are Xana!" she yelled before blacking out completely. Everyone ran to see yumi blacked out. She has fainted in pain. Anax snikered outside the door. She laughed more loudly.  
"I have Yumi darling under my control." Anax morphed in Xana. "I can make her feel pain, beyond her worst nightmare. Her boyfriend killing her." Xana smiled.  
"I....can't do it..." Ulrich said he was trying to fight Xana away.  
  
"I knew there was something about those two, there Xana!" Odd whispered to Aelita. Jeremy grabbed odd.  
"We need to bring yumi with us to the factory." Jeremy whispered.  
"Done." said Odd. "Hey everyone, don't worry, Yumi is just asleep there was no screaming." Odd yelled. Everyone left, even Xana. Ulrich had to follow him. Odd lifted up yumi, and they ran for the factory. Aelita was a little confused, but she went with them.  
  
When they reached the factory, they were surprised to see Ulrich and Anax there. Smirking.  
"Time to die Yumi." said Ulrich. Kicking her limp body out of Odd's hands. "Who's up for some Yumi sushi?" he asked taking out yet another knife. He sliced cutting Yumi across the cheek three times. Yumi awoke to even more pain. Ulrich felt pain hurting Yumi, but it wasn't his fault. Yumi walked over to Ulrich and hugged him. Ulrich punched her in the face. Yumi let Ulrich beat her up. She then leaned over and kissed Ulrich, he hugged her, back to normal. Anax shrieked!  
"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO HIM" XANA YELLED!!!! Yumi fell in Ulrich's arms.  
"I love Yumi, and there's nothing that can break love!" Ulrich yelled. Xana was scared without possesing someone, so he left. Aelita, Odd and Jeremy hugged Ulrich.  
"Glad to see your back to normal." said Odd. Aelita smiled, and hugged Ulrich tighter.  
"Careful guys, don't forget Yumi's in my arms." said Ulrich smiling. The others laughed.  
  
Two more chapters till the end..Great reviews!


	9. Mixed up

Kawaii34girl : Can't resist face!!! puppy dog eyes! .......too cute! must update...  
  
** Chapter 9: Mixed Up**  
Yumi awoke in the hospital. Her real doctor was writing somthing down on his clipboard. Her head ached, she had bandages all over. Odd, Jeremy, and Aelita were waiting for her to wake up. HEr bed was surrounded with get well soon things.  
"What's going on." she managed weakly. Aelita smiled and shook Jeremy and Odd.  
"You passed out when Ulrich turned evil and hurt you. But everyone's fine now. We figured out Emily had been under Xana's control, but she's also fine now. Sissy is out with Ulrich." said Aelita smiling.  
"Say that last part again." Yumi demanded her voice sounded shaky.  
"Um....Sissy and Ulrich are on a date? I think you should talk to Ulrich, I think he feels that it is his fault you are hurt." said Aelita. Yumi was shocked.  
"Did all of this happen in an hour?" Yumi asked proped up agains her pillows.  
"No, you've been out for three days." said Jeremy, Odd nodded. Ulrich and sissy walked in, arms interlocked.  
"Nice to see your awake Yumi." said Ulrich.  
"Ulrich dear! She's your ex now, don't be so nice!" said Sissy laughing. Ulrich cringed.  
"Ok........sissy dear...." Ulrich forced the words out like posion. Yumi fell back down onto the bed she looked away painfully. Silent tears slipped from her face. Yumi's eyes started to close softly, tears clung to her eyelashes. Everyone was quite, everyone heard the tear fall to the ground like boulder making a splash against the ground. Odd sat on the corner of her bed. He hugged her. Emily, and everyone else knew it was just to make her feel better. Everyone that is, except Ulrich. Fires of jealosy burned in his eyes. Ulrich went to sissy.  
"Sissy will you go with me to the Spring Fling." Ulrich asked her, Yumi's tears fell now. Everyone was quiet, and actually sissy knew deep down she was some good.  
"No. Consider yourself dumped." said Sissy reluctantly. Yumi almost hit herself.  
"Sissy?" Yumi asked, Sissy whirled around.  
"You called?" she asked. Yumi looked down at the floor.  
"Thanks.." Yumi whispered so only Sissy could here.  
"Whatever." she said walking out. Ulrich was dumbfounded. Odd stared at Ulrich.  
"I'm such an idiot." muttered Ulrich.  
"Yeah you are, but dude it was a comforting hug. And also Yumi knows you were being controlled by Xana, it's not your fault!" said Odd.  
"Really?" Ulrich asked.  
"Odd just took the words from my mouth." said Yumi smiling.  
Ulrich fell to the ground on his knees.  
"Forgive me. Will you Yumi go with me to the Spring Fling?" Ulrich asked. Everyone smiled.  
"I wouldn't miss it for the world!" said Yumi.  
"Aelita?" Jeremy asked her.  
"I'd be honored." Aelita awnsered smiling sweetly.  
"Emily." Odd asked.  
"See you there." said Emily smiling.  
"Bye the way, In two weeks (when the spring fling is) I'll be ready to go." said Yumi smiling. Yumi sighed lightly. HEr eyes glistened under the light. For some odd reason sadness was heavily clinging to her heart. Ulrich sat next to her.  
"Sorry." he said his head was hung down.  
"No, I'm sorry." said Yumi her hands trembling. She looked out the window.  
"Yumi.." Ulrich began to say something but he didn't know what to say. Her eyes softened. Sissy hid behind a table watching them.  
"It's no fun without a challenge." Sissy murmered hoping Ulrich would be a challenge to get now, that's about all she was for, challenges. Sissy knew what was wrong with Yumi. Yumi had a special secret, and Sissy knew it.

Flashback  
"oh sissy it's terrible I don't know what to do!" Yumi cried. Sissy comforted her.  
"There, there, why not tell your friends, they would know how to help you." sissy said patting Yumi's shoulder.  
"No sissy, it's worse then that!" said Yumi crying harder.  
"What is it then?" sissy asked her.  
"My dad abuses me, when I get home, if everything's not perfect.....then he'll hit me. The people who come to my performances and stuff, those two.....are my uncle and aunt! When I go home there's no one there I can talk too..oh sissy it's so awful!" It all spilled out from Yumi.

End of flashback.  
Yumi hadn't been telling the truth then, actually it was that her mom and dad had died, not abused her, what Yumi said was a lie. Her aunt and Uncle were caring for her, but they practically pretended she didn't exsist. Yumi looked away from Ulrich wanting to tell him the truth. Sissy came out.  
"Yumi! You need to tell ulrich." said Sissy.  
"sissy! W-w-what on earth do you- fine.." Yumi began to pretend, but she didn't want to lie. It all poured out, how her parent's died, her aunt and uncle were taking care of her, and so on. Ulrich smiled.  
"Then why not live here at the school?" Ulrich asked.  
"Because they....I....don't know." Yumi said. At that moment she signaled her aunt and uncle over.  
"May I live here at the School?" Yumi asked them, without even caring they said yes, but not for a month. Yumi agreed. She seemed alot better, her wounds were healing quicker then expected.  
  
Two weeks had passed of being in a hospital, the weeks passed very quickly with Ulrich by Yumi's side everyday.


	10. A flash to the future

Great reviews everyone. There will be a sequel in about two or one month!

** Chapter 10:A flash to the future**  
"Ulrich! I'm off to work, but I've got my cell if Xana attacks!" Yumi yelled, she was 24 and had two jobs, a math collage teacher at a special university in france, jeremy also worked at the university (he was 23), and Yumi was on a famous pro-soccerball team with Odd and Ulrich. Aelita came to all the games, she also created computer games and accessories, she was 23. Aelita and Jeremy were married, so were Odd and Emily, but Yumi and Ulrich just lived together. Yumi still looked preety much the same, except she wore her hair up a lot more often.  
"Ok!" Ulrich was the head soccer player, he also coached an almost pro-team, he was 25. Odd was the assistant coach, he was also 25. Emily was a science teacher at the university, she was 24. Ulrich ate quickly, today was the big day! Yumi had just bought a new dress, and Ulrich told her to meet him in the ice region in Lyoko. Ulrich was excited.  
Sissy was a fashion model, not known for her kindness at all. She had married herb, who had grown up to be very handsome, kind, and smart. Anyways the day passed quickly, much to Ulrich delight. Yumi went to Lyoko that night just as Ulrich asked. Jeremy virtualized them.  
"Hi yumi, it's nice here, isn't it?" Ulrich had taken her to the spot where they almost kissed.  
"Yes it is." Yumi breathed, smiling. Ulrich touched her hand, and got on his knee.  
"Yumi, will you marry me?" Ulrich asked her, he opened a jewlery case with a ring in it, in the middle was a saphire surounded with tiny square dimonds. Yumi looked him in the eyes, they were cought in each other's eyes.  
"Yes, I will." She leaned forward and kissed him. He put her old tiara on her. She smiled.  
  
Back to reality:Yumi wore a black dress, with a tank top top and blue sparkly stars on the very top part, at the bottom the dress split to reavel blue. She had black gloves. (sorry I changed something, it's the prom, not spring fling!) She had her blue glass shoes from lyoko, And she wore her tiara from lyoko. Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich wore black tuxes. Aelita had a pink and red dress. Emily had a green, blue and purple dress, all there dresses were different. Everyone was dressed really fancily. If I ain't got you baby was heard from the D.J. Yumi and Ulrich smiled. He walked over to her, bowing slightly laughing too.  
"Would you care to dance?"he asked her. She smiled.  
"Of course." Yumi replied, they walked outside, and started dancing.  
"Hey Yumi, this is our song, okay?" Ulrich asked her, knowing her awnser.  
"I'd love that." she replied blushing slightly.  
When the next 10 song had ended they sat down on a bench.  
"Hey Yumi?" Ulrich asked his face beat red fromm blushing, but Yumi couldn't tell because it was dark out. Yumi was blushing also.  
"What?" she asked him.  
"I-I love you Yumi." Ulrich blushed even more.  
"I love you Ulrich." Yumi said blushing more.The end, Until the sequel of course!  
Sorry it was so short, but: Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, not one of them was bad! Bu-bye until next time! 


End file.
